Eh?
by Edelweiss Lee
Summary: Ketika Yaya sedang menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah karena kecemburuan, Air datang tanpa di duga dan mengatakan sesuatu yang ... /AiYa/ Warning : typo, OOC, etc.


_BoBoiBoy © Animonsta._

 _Warning : typo, OOC, etc._

 _Story by Me._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kotak bekalnya di abaikan bagaikan sebutir debu. Tanpa peduli bahwa isinya adalah makanan kegemarannya dari kecil hingga sekarang. Dia juga tak peduli bahwa alas yang di dudukinya steril atau tidak. Karena saat ini _mood_ nya dalam taraf jelek. Peduli pun tak akan dengan keadaan sekitar.

Semua ini gara-gara satu orang saja. Pikirannya jadi kacau balau. Perasaannya kesal sangat. Emosinya memuncak. Hingga konsentrasinya pecah. Dan pelakunya hanya satu orang, tapi benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Gadis berambut hitam legam yang indah. Tubuh ideal. Otak yang pintar. Paras cantik menawan. Sikap baik perhatian. Digilai para cowok. Dan jalang tak tahu malu yang suka mencari perhatian.

Terutama perhatian Halilintar.

Tanpa sadar jari-jarinya meremas kotak bekal dalam pangkuannya. Kedua rahangnya saling menekan kuat. Kedua _hazel_ indahnya memandang geram ke depan. Perlahan kedua katup tipis di wajahnya terbuka. Mendesis cukup keras.

"Jalang bangsat. Dia pikir dia itu cantik. Dasar keparat."

Kata-kata tak beretika telah Yaya tahan selama beberapa saat. Tapi sepertinya mulutnya tak dapat tak bicara. Apa lagi, apa lagi ketika membayangkan amuba jalang itu dengan romantisnya di peluk Halilintar ketika akan di siram air.

 _What the hell._

Yaya benci _bullying_ atau kekerasan psikis maupun fisik. Sungguh dia tak berpikir pernah melakukan hal itu pada amuba jalang. Lagi pula itu hanya tindakan para calon sampah, tak bermoral. Terlebih dia Yaya, seorang ketua OSIS.

Hanya saja, melihat aksi penyelamatan Ying yang terlalu, terlalu pasaran membuatnya panas dan membuatnya semakin membenci gadis itu. Dia itu selalu saja menjadi pair Halilintar di mana-mana. Membuat perasaan cemburunya semakin dalam.

Dan bayang-bayang adegan romantis antara Ying dan Halilintar yang lain mulai bermunculan. Memenuhi seluruh ruam otaknya.

"Tak baik seorang ketua OSIS mengucapkan kata-kata kasar begitu."

Yaya tersentak. Daya visualnya memang hanya fokus ke depan. Sehingga dia tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang datang maupun berdiri mengamatinya dari samping.

"Siapa kau-"

Ucapan Yaya terhenti. Orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya adalah orang yang terakhir kali terpikirkan akan datang kemari.

Dengan wajah malas tanpa ekspresi dan mata yang terhalangi kacamata _minus_. Efek terlalu sering baca buku mungkin.

"-Air."

Air melirik Yaya sekilas. Kemudian melangkah mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di samping Yaya. Badannya menyandar pohon seiring kedua matanya tertutup. Seolah-olah hanya ada dia saja di sini.

Yaya mengernyit heran. Kemari hanya untuk tidur di bawah pohon. Tak masuk akal. Dan lagi, mengapa dia ikut duduk di sini? Bukannya masih banyak pohon yang berdiri kokoh tanpa penghuni. Dan yang paling penting, tidak mengganggu ketenangan orang lain.

"Lupakan saja Hali!" Ujar Air tiba-tiba. Dia mengatakannya dengan enteng. Seolah-olah tak peduli akan perasaan Yaya.

Yaya kembali di buat heran. Orang ini datang seenaknya tanpa permisi. Dan tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Halilintar. _No_ _Way_. Gak akan pernah. Itu adalah permintaan paling mustahil. Bisa-bisanya Air mengatakan itu dengan fasih. Egois sekali cowok ini. Memperburuk _mood_ nya saja.

Sebelum Yaya membuka mulutnya, Air telah kembali buka suara.

"Buat apa mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak akan terjadi. Seperti mendambakan kedatangan peri gigi. Lagi pula kau itu bukan tipe Halilintar. Kau itu tipe ku."

Yaya tercengang. Gagal paham.

"H-hah?"

"Lebih baik,"

Air tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang belum pernah tercipta di wajahnya yang selalu datar. Membuat wajahnya yang selama ini terkesan culun ber _trasformasi_ menjadi sangat tampan.

"Kau jadi gadis ku saja bagaimana?"

Yaya membeku. Tepat setelah Air mengucapkan proposalnya dan menciumnya tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Eh?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^^**_


End file.
